Life Has New Beginnings
by ExxDxx12
Summary: A collaborative fic I'm working on with one of my friends. I'm the writer and she's the idea giver :D


I shut my locker and began to slowly walk down the almost deserted hallways. Not much had changed, and yet everything felt different. The school day was over, along with the last few signs of winter, and everybody else had already left for home; same thing that usually happened in every public school.

The only different thing would be that I wouldn't be going home on a regular basis anymore, which made me feel both happy and sad at the same time.

I'd be happy 'cause I'd be outta the house more, which is what I've been wanting to do for a while.

But I'd be sad 'cause I'd be calling my new school "home", and I'd be all alone.

_You're not alone, Miyuki-chan!_ A girl's voice said.

I blinked in confusion. I looked behind me, seeing nobody there. I even looked up to the ceiling to see if there was some sort of freaky mind-reading ninja or something clinging to the ceiling.

Since I didn't see anybody, or a freaky ninja, I pushed it away from my mind, gripped the strap of my bag and continued down the empty halls, turning corners until I was walking out the school's front doors, probably for the last time.

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, making the sky transition into the prettiest colors of pink and blue. When the doors had flung open, a flock of pigeons eating crumbs probably from some kid's busted lunchbox on the ground soared up into the air, disappearing into the changing skies.

"It's about time, runt," Iwao, my seventeen year older brother said when the birds were gone. "I've been waiting for your slow ass for fifteen minutes!"

I stopped in front of him and his parked motorcycle. I didn't look up at his face, but replied with, "Then you should've either come later, or not come to pick me up at all. I could've just walked home, you know. It's not that far."

I could see him unfold his arms. Saying things like that always made him be nice to me (which he never really did). I hid the faintest of smiles seeing that he'd softened on me. "I'm aware of that," he said. "I just figured you'd want a ride home on your last day."

"Thanks Iwao," I said, taking the spare helmet from him and securely buckling onto my head before I hopped behind him on the back of his motorcycle (which, by the way, he named Loretta. Don't ask me why, he's my weird brother).

He revved "Loretta's" engine after I hugged his back to hold on, and drove away from my old life at my favorite school.

Oh, I'm Ueno Miyuki, by the way. I just turned ten years old and I'm continuing my fifth year of school at Miho Academy. The only reason I'm transferring there is 'cause my mom got a job as an assistant there, and she told me she got some sort of employee discount and I'd be able to go there for free. My mom and dad had gotten divorced; we haven't really heard from him since then, so money's been a little tight. I start on Monday, and my room back at home's pretty much deserted (with the exception of my bed and a few spiders and spider webs that scared the crap outta me when I was packing) since the school's also a dorm.

Besides my soon-to-be roommate (I hope it's not one of those creepy emo kids that cut themselves in the corner or do freaky spiritual rituals. No offense to those who are, but still), my mom and my childhood friend Shigeru, I'm going to be totally alone, which was something that I completely and utterly hated which was something I wouldn't start liking anytime soon.

_With us around,_ four different synchronized voices said. _You'll never be alone, Miyuki-chan!_

"Okay who the _hell_said that?" I yelled surprising Iwao and making him swerve dangerously through two rows of cars.

He stopped in front of a red light, and turned to look at me, yelling, "What the _hell's_ your problem? Do you _want_ to get killed?"

"We wouldn't get killed if you'd actually _watch_ the road, _baka!_"

_-Sunday Morning-_

A boy wearing a black beanie hat, a blue sweatshirt and the Miho boy's uniform pants poked his head around the corner of the hallway. He had crystal blue eyes and pretty long brown hair for a boy (kinda long and short at the same time). He pulled a crumpled up piece of paper out from his pants pocket, revealing it to be his school schedule and dorm room information. School didn't start back up for the weekend until tomorrow, but he had no idea where the hell he was.

The boy walked up to two other boys that were talking to each other. One of them had brown hair and blue eyes, while the other had a lighter color of blue hair than his eyes. "'S-scuse me?"

"Yeah?" they asked turning to him.

The boy jumped in surprise, acting as if he'd just interrupted them in a life-or-death situation. "I-I'm sorry to be a bother, but-"

"Hey, man," the blue-head said, cutting him off. "Don't you think it's a little early to be wearing the uniform? School isn't 'till tomorrow, y'know."

"I-I know that, but-"

"What's your name?" the brown headed boy asked. "You new here?"

He nodded once, blushing a light scarlet red. "I'm Mimi-" he cut himself off this time, covering his mouth with both hands.

"'Mimi'?" they both asked. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

They boy waved his hands in front of him, blushing a bit more. "No, no, no! I'm, uhh, Aiku Aiki! Mimi's just a nickname! I was just wondering if you-"

"_You're _Aiki? So _you're _our new roommate!" the blue-head said.

"Would you let me finish a sentence, jeez!" Aiki yelled, realizing what he'd said a few seconds after. "Roommate?"

The two boys (both taller than Aiki) placed an elbow on each of Aiki's shoulders. "Yeah, we've heard all about you," the brown-head said. "You've got some of the best grades in the history of the school and you're only in fifth grade!"

"Looks like you've got some competition, Shigeru," the other grinned.

Shigeru rolled his eyes and gestured towards his friend. "This is Haretu Mishawa. And I'm Kyohei Shigeru."

Aiki bowed respectfully to both of them.

"You know, I think all that stuff Miyuki and her mom had brought to our room might've been your stuff, Aiku. There was some pretty weird stuff in your suit cases…"

Utterly shocked and totally embarrassed, Aiki shouted, "You _went_ through my _bags?_ You idiotic _perverts!_"

Both boys blinked and sweat dropped a little. "Calm down, Aiku," Mishawa said.

"We didn't go through your bags," Shigeru added. "We're just being guys and messing with ya."

"Oh, r-right," Aiki said. _Just being guys_, he thought before sighing in relief.

Shigeru and Mishawa had shown Aiki their room, gave him a spare heart shaped key like all the other dorm rooms and left him alone to begin putting his stuff in the places he wanted (and to give Aiki the privacy he demanded).

The room was really big, probably the biggest in the school. For one thing it had three beds, pale yellow colored walls, and a bluish-black colored carpet. Most of the walls on Shigeru and Mishawa's sides were covered in posters and pictures of their families, friends, or music groups they liked. There were three dressers, one huge walk-in closet, a window, a desk, and a personal bathroom. He would have to remember to make a bathroom schedule for the three of them for his "personal reasons".

It all started three days before his first day at Miho Academy.

First of all, he was panicking. Shoving his hands into it, pushing, hoping, but it all fell down.

"NO!" he cried. It was too late. All of the boxes fell out of the closet and on top of his body. He had a very strange way of unpacking. The only problem is that It _HURT_. And real bad.

Covered in boxes, he plunged out. He searched all over for it, it was missing.

Finally he saw the velvet box, and dived for it. He snuggled it when he was reunited with it, for it was the last thing Yuki had given him. Oh, how he missed Yuki. He's all the way back in Tokyo, though.

_It's impossible for me to see him_, he thought. _Now that I'm out here in a less comfortable place. What could I do? No, nothing. It's impossible for me to do something, I fail at almost everything! _

He heard footsteps at the door, and whined. And he knew who it was, too; Seiyi, Juuyi, Myii, Nin, and Miyue walked in with all their sports stuff in hand.

"Why aren't you dressed in athletic clothes?" Nin asked.

"'Cause I hate it, that's why!" Aiki yelled, crossing his arms and turning his back to them.

Miyue patted Aiki's back. "I know you hate it, but let's go out and exercise."

He wanted to hit him, but didn't. He hated him so much! Finally, he clenched his fists and grabbed his shoes, slamming the door angrily behind him.

Miyue led them to the park, where he wanted them to practice the "Double-Jump."

Aiki watched nervously. They all did it perfectly, especially Miyue. At last it was _Aiki's _turn to try. He did the jump, and fell in the middle, landing head down in the mud. As soon as he got to his feet, he just went home on his own, sobbing.

Suddenly remembering this, Aiki scoffed quietly. For now, he threw the bag that was hanging on his shoulder onto his bed, walked out of the room, and began looking around at the school. He made sure that Yuki's velvet box was hidden safely and couldn't be found by anyone else.

_-Miyuki -_

"Miyuki-chan, try not to feel so down," my mom said, stroking my back. "You'll make new friends here. And besides, now you can spend more time with Shigeru-kun like you two did when you were crawlers."

"Oh, yeah, sure," I replied, full of sarcasm. I smacked her hand away. "When I see someone who looks, talks, thinks, and acts the exact same way as any of my friends back at my old school, I'll give you a call." I stood up, and walked out of the school's office and towards the girls' dorm.

"That was a little rude, Miyuki-chan." Renjiro's voice said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I said.

"Don't pick on Renjiro; it's your mom you're mad at!" said Yuki's voice.

"Way to keep things on the subject, Yuki," Michio said.

"Would you guys just be quiet and leave me alone, already?" I yelled.

They all popped out from their similar looking eggs, Nire being the closest to me. "Like I said before, Miyuki-chan, you're never alone," she said in a dead-serious tone, which changed into a joking, huge grin on all of their faces. "And we won't stop bugging you 'till you realize that! Hahaha!"

I gave them my most annoyed expression I could make.

Okay, let me explain. These four are my Shugo Charas; Nire, Renjiro, Yuki, and Michio. I'd met them only yesterday and they were already annoying the hell outta me. Apparently, they were my "would-be selves" and they were the power I had inside my heart. Fairy-tale princess-y ballerina crap.

Truth be told, I was actually kind of happy that they'd appeared. I wasn't alone anymore, but I still was in its own weird little way. _Apparently_, Shugo charas can't be seen or heard by people who don't have any with them. So I had made myself look like a complete idiot in front of my mom last night.

And, to be perfectly honest, I actually _wished_ for them to be with me. I didn't expect them to become little tiny floating people that came out of eggs, but I wished for something. Every time I would ask them how they got here, they'd say what I'd said the night before they were born: _"If I'm eventually going to leave everyone I love, please don't let me be alone. I don't want my depressed feelings to absorb me and make me someone I'm not. I want to be care free and not have to worry about anything. I want to become what I've always dreamed of, and someone who's got someone always at their side." _It was their mission statement and they'd use it against me whenever I'd say something that told them I didn't want them there.

This was another lie I was so good at making up.

-_Monday Morning-_


End file.
